Surprised?
by Bekkii Black
Summary: Naruto knows that ninjas are meant to expect anything, but he wasn't expecting this. KakaIru Drabble/Fluff, Light Yaoi/Shounen-ai


**Authors Note: **I just thought this up this morning when I was half-asleep. Reviews much appreciated. It's more from Iruka's POV than Naruto's, I just liked starting it from Naruto's POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If I did, Chiyo would be burning in a fiery pit of hell. (Three guesses as to who's my favourite character)**

** X.X.X**

The bag of take-away ramen from Ichiraku's dropped to the floor with an ominous thud as Naruto stood gazing open-mouthed at the scene unfolding before him. He knew that being a ninja meant you had to be prepared for anything; loved ones dying, friends turning against you, sadistic killers, isolation even, but when he'd decided to treat Iruka to ramen, for once, he hadn't been expecting this. He was expecting anything _but_ this.

X.x.X

_**Earlier That Day**_

Iruka practically leapt off of the sofa the moment he heard those 3 familiar raps on his front door. Bounding into the hallway, he paused only to adjust his ponytail before opening the door and allowing his guest to sidle past into the hallway. After a hasty glance outside to check for nosy neighbours, Iruka shut the door and turned to the tall man behind him.

"Sorry I'm Late". Hatake Kakashi leant against the wall, his hands tucked in his pockets. The very sight of him never failed to rob Iruka of his breath. He struggled a moment before replying.

"That's quite alright, I was behind on some marking anyway". Not wanting to waste any more of their precious time together, he stepped towards Kakashi, his hand outstretched to remove his mask. However, just as his fingers brushed the material, another hand closed around his.

"Don't you want to hear how Naruto is doing first, Iruka_-kun_?" Blushing, Iruka pulled his hand back and rested it instead on Kakashi's chest.

"O-of course! I was just…just-" he stuttered, then opted for a blatant attempt at changing the conversation topic. "Why _were_ you late Kakashi-_san_? Were you visiting your secret wife again?" he joked, "It's Anko isn't it? I've seen those sneaky glances you give each other". The chuunin chuckled at the look on his boyfriend's face following his accusation. Kakashi's face resumed its usual laid-back expression as he replied in an off-hand tone

"Actually, I ran into Genma". Iruka's playful laughter stopped abruptly and his voice was once again serious when he replied

"Was he asking questions again?". The jounin sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close.

"No, just whining about some mission or other" He paused to inhale the scent of Iruka's freshly washed hair before continuing

"You shouldn't be worrying about that Iruka, if someone finds out, they find out. It won't change the way we feel" he murmured, planting a chaste kiss on the chuunin's forehead.

"Besides, we're guaranteed at least one more day of secrecy-Sasuke's still training, Sakura is with Ino and Naruto has gone to Ichiraku's". Surprised, Iruka looked up to see Kakashi's eye curved, a smile hidden behind his mask.

"Naruto has gone to Ichiraku's? To buy ramen for himself?-with his own money!?"

"That's what I heard".

"He really must be growing up" Grinning to himself, Iruka used his free arm to finally reach for Kakashi's mask.

"We best make the most of this opportunity then" he murmured as he slid the mask down, revealing the lower half of his lover's face. He let his finger trace across the smooth skin of Kakashi's lips, before the jounin leant down and captured his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Upon feeling the familiar tongue running across his bottom lip, Iruka gladly opened his mouth and the two engaged in a battle for dominance. The chuunin smirked a little when the elder man let him win, proceeding to explore every inch of Kakashi's mouth with his tongue. His free hand snaked up from where it had been resting on his lover's shoulder to tangle itself in the silvery hair he loved so much.

X.x.X

Kakashi, tired of not being in control bit down gently on Iruka's tongue, making the younger man yelp softly and quickly withdraw back into his own mouth. The copy-nin then nibbled on Iruka's lip, before trailing small kisses down the chuunin's neck, grinning when the younger man leant his head back and quietly moaned his name "Kak-a-shi". As he continued his work on Iruka's neck, Kakashi reached an arm towards the hallway door, which had swung closed earlier.

X.x.X

Iruka became aware that they weren't alone a few moments after that. The dull thunk of a bag hitting floorboards registered in his mind. His eyes, which had drifted closed, snapped open. Kakashi paused in the action of licking his partner's collarbone, his tongue still stuck out. Iruka noticed his eyes slide slowly towards the front door. Curious as to the origin of the noise, Iruka twisted his head a little to see the door. Almost immediately he felt his face blush bright red when he saw Naruto stood there, his mouth hanging open with a dazed look in his eyes. Hurriedly, the two men released each other and stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say in the unexpected presence of the young ninja. Eventually, Iruka decided it was probably best to say something to his former student, but the blonde boy spoke first.

"I-Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei you…surprised me" His eyes flicked from one to the other, then to the bag by his feet, a confused look on his face, "I don't think I got enough ramen for 3 people".


End file.
